Caught in Love
by Doggerwolf
Summary: Rudolph and Zoe discover their feelings for each other, and they begin to "share" them! But Rudolph's parents walk right into the middle of it. What will they think?


Rudolph was so tired after the flight that he couldn't go to the party.

"Are you sure, son?" Blitzen asked. "You're the one who saved Christmas."

"I wish I could, pop," Rudolph said, yawning, "but I'm so tired I could fall asleep on the spot."

Blitzen chuckled. "I understand. I felt the exact same way. Tell you what: you can stay here and rest while your mother and I will go to the party."

The red-nosed buck thought for a second. "Okay. Thanks, pop."

"No problem, bud."

Rudolph walked back to his room and flopped down on his bed.

He lay there and thought about everywhere he had traveled: places that Santa called Paris, Moscow, Canada, America, among others. They were beautiful places, but there were some things that felt very different compared to the North Pole. The biggest one was that it wasn't as cold in the destinations as the temperature Rudolph was used to.

Soon, these thoughts made him drift off to sleep.

...

 _Rudolph ran up the hill, the wind blowing in swirls past his cheeks, and stood next to the figure of the doe. He looked at her._

 _She turned her head towards him, and saw the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. The doe's eyes were a scintillating dark brown in the moonlight. Her cream fur was softer than velvet. The wind brushed past her face, but it didn't affect her. Her smile was so soft and lovely that it made Rudolph himself smile._

 _He leaned in and kissed her._

...

Rudolph woke up and saw that it was seven in the evening. He blushed for he knew who he had been dreaming about: Zoey. He had tried to go back to sleep several times, but the same dream kept replaying itself. He didn't know why in the world he would be dreaming about her. He was in love with her, but they were just friends...right?

Then he heard a knock at the door.

Groggily, Rudolph stood up and began to walk towards the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Zoey standing there with a huge smile on her face. Then she wrapped a foreleg around him and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face into his neck. Rudolph loved her warmth. He hugged back.

He couldn't have been happier. Where else would he want to be than standing right here hugging the love of his life?

"I missed you, Zoey." he said, pulling away.

Zoey blushed and walked inside. "I missed you, too. Why aren't you at the party?"

Rudolph closed the door. "I got tired, so my dad let me stay home and rest. After all, it _is_ my first flight."

She nodded. "I can see that."

"There were so many beautiful places where we went to." he said, smiling.

Zoey also smiled, the smile that Rudolph saw in the dream. "Well, I hope you enjoyed them."

He walked closer to her. "They were okay. But it just didn't feel the same without you.

Zoey blushed once again, looking as the handsome buck stood before her. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing. So I guess I'll leave."

But Rudolph wrapped his foreleg around her. "No, please stay."

That's when Zoey realized what he meant, and she blushed harder.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, slowly moving their heads forward towards each other, they connected lips.

Rudolph couldn't believe what was happening, and he loved it. He pushed her into his room and they landed on his bed. Their lips moved in synchronization. He kissed her nose, her cheek, her neck, her jaw, then reconnected lips with her. They didn't know what time it was, but they didn't care. They didn't get tired of doing this. They were meant to be. They probably had enough energy to continue doing this for maybe days.

"What in the name of Jesus is going on here?" said a serious voice.

The couple broke apart abruptly to see Blitzen and Mitzi standing there with the most serious faces.

Rudolph quickly got off of Zoey and blushed. "Sorry. I'm prepared to accept the punishment."

His parents were about to put the hoof down on him when they both realized who he was making love to.

As soon as Blitzen saw Zoey brushing her fur with her hoof, he placed a foreleg over his mouth, which had shaped into a smirk. The two saw him close his eyes tightly. They knew he was trying to hold in his laughter; they could hear the tightly suppressed laughter. He walked out of the room and closed the door, and as soon as he walked out, they heard his loud laughter.

Obviously confused, Rudolph turned to his mother. "What's so funny?"

Mitzi giggled. "We're not mad at you, Rudolph. It was just so surprising for your father to see you and Zoey together. It's so crazy that you two had decided to do this while we were gone. Even more, this quickly."

That grabbed their attention. "'Quickly'?" they recited.

Once again, Mitzi giggled. "You two didn't notice? Rudolph, your father and I knew that you two would be together ever since you first introduced us to Zoey. She was the only one who didn't ridicule your nose. And ask her parents. I'll bet they'll say the same thing. But I think I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Then she left.

Rudolph was finally relieved to be alone with Zoey again.

"Well," he said sheepishly, scratching his neck, "that was an... _interesting_ story."

Zoey wrapped her foreleg around Rudolph once again. "I loved it. It answered so many questions for me."

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much, Zoey." he said.

"I love you, two." she said softly.

And they lay down once again and kissed. That story _did_ answer questions.

They were meant to be.


End file.
